


Classroom Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Help, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, slight humiliation, soft, they're in lauveeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George huffed quietly, humming a tune as he walked down the hallway. He had originally been sitting with Sapnap and his friends, but he felt awkward being with the cheery people; not to mention they were all younger. The brunette was new to the school, so as the rest of his grade as he was a seniors. He didn't exactly like his classmates, already having a less-than-acquaintances relationship going on with most of them. Sapnap was just an idiot who was meant to show him around, as all new students were given a sophomore to guide them around the school and get them used to everything, but Sapnap wasn't the best at that and ended up spending their time he was meant to use to show the brunette around introducing him to his own klutz friends...AKAThat one fic where Clay/Dream and George are both in high school and fuck in a classroom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 782
Collections: Anonymous





	Classroom Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ! DISCLAIMER !
> 
> This fiction used another work as a base. I got consent from the OG author (Lego Doctor) to change and edit their fic for this ship! Any mean remarks about his writing skills will be deleted immediantly.

George huffed quietly, humming a tune as he walked down the hallway. He had originally been sitting with Sapnap and his friends, but he felt awkward being with the cheery people; not to mention they were all younger. The brunette was new to the school, so as the rest of his grade as he was a seniors. He didn't exactly like his classmates, already having a less-than-acquaintances relationship going on with most of them. Sapnap was just an idiot who was meant to show him around, as all new students were given a sophomore to guide them around the school and get them used to everything, but Sapnap wasn't the best at that and ended up spending their time he was meant to use to show the brunette around introducing him to his own klutz friends...

The brunette was fine with it honestly. He already knew the school like the back of his hands and could already flow to each of his classrooms with ease. The only thing George noticed he had to avoid where his peers, as they had somehow deemed him the nerdy geek, even though he wore relatively normal clothes. So what if he was into video games more than sex? He wasn't looking to be a dad anytime soon. 

George chewed his lip, not so much out of anxiousness or anxiety but just of pure habit that had been born out of boredom. He entered the classroom, grateful the room was empty. It wasn't far into lunch, maybe five or ten minutes in but no more than twelve he'd guess. Ten was even a stretch with how quickly had had decided to leave the main lunch room.

He slunk into his usual seat, flicking open his book before scanning across the page and deciding which material was worth noting and studying, which questions he would value knowing the answer too. George clicked on his pen with the desk, his note book opening up to a fresh clean page. The brunette wrote the date in the upper left corner, writing at the top the subject, chapter and pages of the book he was now working on.

George's pen ran easily along the pages, the small sentences slowly moulding into in depth explanations and not even thinking of skimming over each of the answers. He bit his tongue, not hard enough to hurt of bleed but just enough to have that grounding kind of pressure on himself. He was never one to inflict pain or damage on himself, but occasionally he'd let himself bite that slightest bit too hard, or pinch his skin enough to leave this indents of his nails. It wasn't for hatred against himself, just a subconscious kind of act he did.

The brunette’s sunny oak brown eyes glared over at the door as he heard it open, the annoying scrape of wood echoing and ricocheting around the now nearly empty room. George barely stifled down his furious groan of annoyance of being disturbed. It didn't matter who it was, he'd still yell at them to leave him the fuck alone if they tried to start up some half-assed horribly forced kind of small talk they thought was needed.

George looked back at his work, noticing he had stopped writing mid-sentence, making him slightly unsure of what he had intended to write. He stared at the paper for a while, re-reading the sentence until his mind seemed to supply the answer. George wrote the answer smoothly, his hand writing scarily neat for how quickly he was writing. George looked at whoever was at the door way, not even lifting his head and griping his pen harder as he made sure the asshole wasn't staring or looking at him before he paid attention to the rest of whoever it was.

The person standing there was tall, his hair was similar to the sun that danced along the leaves out the window, the hair looking messied in a devilishly handsome way; similar to how George had his own; though it seemed to be less tamed. They had piercings covering the majority of their ears, as well as two snake bite rings that hooked around their lips. They didn't look odd with all the metal on them, though they definitely oozed off a vibe of danger, as well a slight casual air to them that showed they knew they were attractive. Their outfit wasn't all too special, a bright green hoodie that seemed slightly too small for their frame on top of a deep black turtle neck sweater which most likely tucked into inky black jeans. The jeans where clearly brought a size up to accommodate his long legs as they still had a certain bagginess to them.

George huffed. The stranger definitely didn't dress badly, though George was sure they had went through a few trails and errors to get to this point. The brunette looked back up at the others face, though his immediately locked with bold freezing cold green, making a chill rake its way down George’s spine. It was Dream, or at least that’s what everyone called him. The school’s "bad boy" who was surprisingly strategic and scarily athletic, though he was a total flirt. George would be lying if he said a rush of electricity didn't run straight to his dick.

He chose to flash his brown eyes back to his work, opting to remove his gaze as quickly as possible to seem casual, though he was sure with how his shoulder tensed up Dream could tell he was at least uncomfortable. George swallowed harshly, biting down on his tongue hard enough to jolt a small spike of pain. Those cold eyes were definitely still on him. You couldn't say they weren't; he could feel the gaze burn into his flesh, feeling like some kind of deadly hot yet freezing fire.

George paid his attention towards his writing, deciding he won't stare at the other if he's hyper fixated on his task at hand. Maybe the other would leave? It would make sense to go off and leave the brunette to study, as this classroom was clearly occupied and there were plenty of free classrooms to be used. He made sure to still keep a mental track on the blonde to prevent them from sneaking up or surprising him.

The door closed, the familiar scrap of wooden once again filling the room. The brunette waited a few heartbeats, making sure the other had left the room before calming slightly. George let out a small breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding, his shoulders un-tensing themselves as he allowed his posture to sink further into the chair, closing his eyes in peace. Dream had left. Now he was free to continue his studying and note taking in peace.

Then all his books slid to the floor.

What. The. Actual. Fuck!

George's eyes shot up, his back immediately straightening out, his eyes glaring over to the offender in front of him. So Dream hadn't left after all... how did he stay so quiet? More importantly, how did he not notice the other male flow over to him to the point he could stand directly in-fucking-front of him without him even sensing it?

"You dick!" George snarled at the other, standing up so quickly his chair fell to the ground, making a loud, thundering clatter ring out in the classroom. "I was working on that you rotten shit bag!" The smaller male grumbled, his knuckles turning white as he felt red hot anger bubble up inside him, making him feel like burning coal was pressing into his skin. It was obvious George was approximately two seconds away from punching this guy’s lights' out.

The brunette didn't give him an option for response, choosing to just ignore his anger and go on to scoop up his belongings. George got onto is knees, feeling them burst into quick flashes of pain with how quickly he dropped to them.

"Aw, I appreciate the attempt Angel; but isn't this too soon? After all, we barely know each other." Dream purred, a wide grin stretching across his face as George looked up at him with confusion painted onto his features. What? Dream seemed to understand George’s oblivious state, and bent down to George’s level. 

"You don't just suck someone's dick in the middle of school, right?" The blonde cooed into the brunette’s ear, leading to an aggressive glare being thrown his way at the realization of the position they were in; the presumably younger male was sitting on the now vacant desk, with George’s body in between his legs.

"I get that you're horny but I need to get my shit--" George sneered, waving a hand at Dream like he was some fly he was try to shoo away, leaning towards his work book, though before his fingertips even brushed over it, he gave another sharp glare to the other; full of hatred. “--Y'know, the shit you fucking kicked." The brunette hissed out, similar to one of a cats, and turned his head back to his books, to which Dream kicked away with the tip of his shoe. The two teenagers watched as it slid across the room and under desks.

"Congrats, you're a fucking dumb asshole. Do you want a round of applause?" The brunette ground out, slowly getting up with his jaw tightly shut. George knew that if he added just a bit more pressure to his teeth they'd shatter like glass under the force. George couldn't help but nearly let out a breathy gasp as a hand tightened around his shoulder, just enough to secure him in place and not hurt him. "Let go of me, you shit dick."

"Aw, Angel...” Dream cooed, pressing a /kiss/ to George’s pulse point making the brunettes' brain stutter temporarily, nipping it lightly under his teeth to just show he could sink his teeth in and make it pause permanently. 

"That's so rude, you really shouldn't insult people," Dream hummed thoughtfully, his other hand resting on the others hips, though his fingertips brushed ever so slightly to close to the edge of George’s skinny jeans, a silent threat he’d put his hand under the denim.

George cleared his throat, his arms folding across his chest as a pout crossed over his lips, making his brows furrow together. "Shut up. 'S not an insult if I'm just describing you." He reasoned, huffing and flicking his gaze back to the book that had been flung around the classroom. A flash of burning hot anger crawled under his skin, though it disappeared quickly as soft kisses where pressed to the back of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" George asked, his voice sounding hostile as he refused to show his very minor interest in the other. He let out a nonchalant huff, though he was really just trying to calm himself down and prevent the blush from spreading.

"What's it look like?" He replied smoothly, Dream’s burning hot fingers running across the other's skin and dancing along the waist band of George’s jeans. The brunette quivered slightly. Dream pressed his lips into the older male’s skin, making the latter blush brightly. "Georgie, do you remember me?" The blonde asked quietly, their smirk audible in his tone.

"Am I meant to?" George growled out, rolling his eyes to the side.

"Ouch. You really don't remember your first friend? I feel so betrayed," Dream cooed. George immediately spinning his head around to face the other, his body staying in the same place while a small disbelieving smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Clay? I swear if it's not you to fuc-" George started, though his words died on his tongue as the other kissed him deeply, their lips colliding. Their tongues danced together aggressively, fighting for dominance inside each other’s mouths. George felt a high pitch noise bubble up inside him as he felt a cold metal ball rub at his slightly kiss-swollen lips lightly.

Drea- no, /Clay/ bit George’s lip, just enough to let him pull it out and break the kiss as he stood up. The brunette craned his neck upwards to the other, though the blonde took the memo with ease and swooped down to capture the sweet kiss - swollen lips the other offered. George groaned lowly into the kiss, opening his mouth wider as it became sloppier. The brunette brought a hand to fist into the warm brunette locks, the soft strands running through his fingertips.

"Still think it's not me, Georgie?" Clay growled, though his voice held a tone of unwavering possession taking over, his breath fanning over George’s flushed cheeks, biting into his ear lobe lightly. The blonde took the pretty little mewl the brunette let out as a sign of denial. The younger male pressed his hips forwards, his crotch rubbing against the brunette’s clothes ass.

"F-uck..." He gasped out, rolling his hips back in some sort of attempted retaliation, the brunette’s eyes tightly shut whilst his mouth did the opposite, and letting out filthy noises that rang out in the empty room. The blonde seemed pleased by the display the other made, his lips making their way to mouth at George’s neck sweetly. Clay pressed a hand against the brunette’s chest, pushing the older male just enough so their bodies could press together tightly.

Clay smirked lightly, a low, deep chuckle rumbling devilishly in his throat and making the brunette squirm in place at the noise. "Y'know, I remember you promising we'd date once you came back from England…" The other said thoughtfully, and to be honest? George’s knees felt weak hearing his own vow being turned against him.

"Sh-it, I remember it, you fuc- AH!" George started, though his voice cracked into a high pitch moan as he was slammed against the desk in front of him, Clay’s well - formed chest keeping the flushed boy down. The smaller male let out a choked gasp, his breath heaving inside his lungs quickly.

The taller male snickered, his hand running down to pin George’s to the desk, rolling his hips slowly against the older male’s tormentingly slow. The brunette let out a noise, similar to a whine as he cried out softly in the classroom. Clay noticed the others struggle and laughed lowly, standing up right and moving the hand that was squeezing waist to the middle of his spine, keeping him pinned beneath him as Clay enjoyed the perfect view in front of him.

"Now, Georgie." He said firmly, his hard tone making George’s head dizzy. "You're all stretched out, right?" The second the brunette heard those words heard the words, he started to full – face blush because /how on good god's EARTH did Clay know?!/

"I- y-yes..." George mumbled out quietly, hiding his face in his arms. George heard a zipper being undone behind him, his honey sweet oak eyes flickering back just in time to watch Clay fish out his dick. And goddamn was he gifted with a nice ass fucking cock. It was long and thick; it would probably hit his prostate with ease, if he was being honest. Fuck… his knees already felt weak and he was just /looking/ at it. 

He watched eagerly as Clay stroked it, making George bite his lip and rut softly against the table for anything; desperately needing the friction more than words could describe

"Well, my sweet," Clay cooed, brushing small tufts of brown hair from the others line of vision. The normally cold, tormenting eyes now seemed to be glowing with a slight... warmth. Whether it be lust, love of just plain affection… George was unsure of. "We better get started." He finished smoothly, kissing the crown of hair on his forehead sweetly before leaning back, pulling down George’s tight skinny jeans to just sit under the bulge of his ass cheeks.

"Wait! We could get caught you idiot!" George growled out, his dick stirring a bit more than he’d like to admit as he had the realization rest in completely. "I have classes in here ne-xt!" The brunette whisper-yelled, his cheeks a bright red to match his lips, voice cracking as Clay humped lightly into the smaller male. "At least tell me you locked the door!"

Clay snickered lightly, reeling his hips back and snapping them to join George’s; the brunette letting out a filthy moan as Clay completely sheathed himself inside. "I would, but I'm guessing you still hate liars..." Clay answered coolly, his fingers digging into George’s hips enough to definitely leave some marks. George started to let out a sound of annoyance, though it was quickly ignored as Clay snapped back into George, making him let out another sinful noise as his knees quickly gave out.

They continued like this for a while, Clay slamming into George’s prostate repeatedly, but right when the brunette was near climax he would give out soft, shallow thrusts to tease him. The blonde would pepper kisses and bites along the other, leaving small love bites and nuzzling into the brunette’s neck and hair randomly before an especially strong thrust.

In short; Clay was tormenting George whilst they were on a time limit.

The blonde growled lowly as he thrust strongly into the others ass, the room filling with George’s loud, sinful and pornographic noises that would definitely give anyone walking by a boner- quote by Clay himself- and skin slapping skin at a harsh and ruthless pace. Clay grunted heavily, his forehead shining with a light layer of sticky sweat.

Every thrust lead to the smaller male pleading to cum, screaming out Clay’s name as he tried to keep himself quiet because god knows he can't get caught like this with someone in a school of all places!

"Cl- Cla- Clay! I need to cum you bas- stard..!" George choked out, trying his hardest to wait for permission and stay quiet with a hand clamped around his mouth, the black nails digging into his cheek. Clay let out a noise of approval, sliding on a piece of plastic around the smaller male’s dick to prevent the floors from being stained that he could only assume was a condom that Clay had opened recently and came quickly, his mind blissing him out and making him blank out for a few seconds. 

He's pretty sure he's passed out as when he opens his eyes his pants are up again with Clay patting his hair soothingly, spreading sweet, loving kisses and murmurs of praise against George’s ear. The brunette was no longer bent over a desk and being pounded into within an inch of his life, and was now curled against the warm, kind figure who was sitting in a chair near the end of the classroom.

George felt peaceful just sitting there, wasting away time...

"You're my boyfriend now, right?" Clay asked, his voice sounding strangely timid for how confident and sure he normally sounded. 

"Mhm..." George hummed sleepily, nuzzling his face deeper into the other and placing a small kiss under the blonde’s jaw.

But all good things must come to an end. The bell rang disastrously loud, making George startle out of Clay’s lap and almost fall onto the floor. Almost.

Clay had caught him with ease, a sly smirk across his face told George that he knew he was awake for some time now and was just enjoying his contact. "So... I'll so you after school? I could walk you home? Carry your bags…?" He asked quietly, small flushes of red appearing softly under his eyes.

George smiled softly. It was almost cute to see how the younger was trying to hard his obvious affection towards George. "Oh you fucking idiot! Of course!" The brunette laughed, squishing Clay’s cheeks together and planting a heart wrenching-ly loving kiss against the lips of his now - boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Another disclaimer, both George and Dream have stated they are comfortable with fiction and art being made for them and their ship, however, if any of their views change and they become uncomfortable I will immediantly delete my work and/or replace the work with an apology.


End file.
